gyaanipediafandomcom-20200213-history
Draft:Digital Edge
---- Digital Edge Edge Ventureshttps://www.digitaledge.net/ is an Information Technology and Cloud Management company created in 1996. This private company specializes in Cyber Security, IT Security Compliance, Information Technology Management in addition to delivering of custom designed and developed enterprise class software solutions, that are hosted, managed and secured. With their primary datacenter in Staten Island, NY, they also have locations in Dallas, TX, and Philadelphia, PA; and expertise in Nizhny Novgorod, Russia as well as London, England. Digital Edge is also certified in ISO 27001:2013https://www.digitaledge.net/news/digital-edge-successfully-passed-iso-27001-audit/ and ISO 9001:2015https://www.digitaledge.net/news/digital-edge-successfully-passed-iso-9001-2015-audit/ Historyhttps://www.digitaledge.net/history/ Digital Edge was founded in 1996 as a software support and development company. In 2002, Digital Edge gained recognition as a high-availability provider. They began working with multiple carrier-neutral datacenters and started building their own co-location facilities, network operation center, and monitoring facilities. In 2004, Digital Edge has extended its offerings from system support services to mission-critical and high-availability services, for the financial industry, online advertisers, and nonprofits with e-business initiatives. In 2006, Digital Edge began offering monitoring for clients located outside of their perimeters and datacenters. Digital Edge also formed Datacenter Plus, which allowed for services such as: advanced security analysis, penetration testing, and application-level security consulting performance services, compliance fundamentals and reporting for centralized syslog, centralized automated configuration backup, security footprint analysis, performance graphing, and incident logging a centralized change management system a centralized intrusion detection and prevention platform. In 2010, Digital Edge established a partnership with EMC. As the years progressed, EMC changed from supporting large financial clients to providing solutions for SMBs. Digital Edge provided application layer support for client’s infrastructures, closing the gap between hardware implementation and the client’s applications. In 2011, Digital Edge began offering hardware inspections and vendor coordination services through a partnership with hardware manufacturers. This enabled them to deliver manual hardware inspections in multiple datacenters and order equipment through partners like Dell, HP, EMC, Cisco, and Supermicro. In 2012, Digital Edge formed Cloud Offering Running on a Fully Licensed Copy of VMWare vCloud® Suite, which allowed them to build and run a vSphere-based private cloud that delivered cloud service provider economics at scale. They gained the ability to run their virtual machines and use storage inside their security perimeters. In 2013, Digital Edge's New York vCloud infrastructure was mirrored in Dallas. This duplication provided clients with local redundancy, global geographical failover capabilities, and increased recoverability. In 2014, Digital Edge started building their Open Source Based Cloud Cluster. In 2015, Digital Edge won their first Government Contract through a Public RFP. in 2018, with the focus of compliance, Digital Edge started creating monthly compliance newsletters regarding any new and changing laws and regulations. Research Digital Edge created an Enterprise Management System (EMS) in 1999. It is constantly being updated and changed to fit the evolution of technology. This idea stemmed from the belief that every client and every IT environment is different. Digital Edge felt that an existing Management System couldn’t provide them with all the tools to fully support their clients. As a result, they decided to build an EMS, to ensure that it was packed with features and monitoring they could use to tackle any of their problems. While EMS is used in production, further development and streamlining is run in parallel. This allows Digital Edge to prepare and adapt to new technologies and issues, ensuring they can monitor and support a slew of various systems. EMS started as a monitoring system that kept track of Digital Edge’s as well as their clients’ technology. It then grew into a help desk system that kept track of project management, asset management and knowledge management. Now it has a 360 degree view of information technology. Digital Edge has also developed some unique technologies for various types of projects. This includes STIX TAXII integration with Splan SEIM that has proactive decision making, Blockchain integration for certification monitoring through smart contacts, Two Phase authentication for specific devices, Unique Security Monitoring tooling for cloud deployments including Office 365 and other public cloud services, Integration of medical devices using Z-Stack, and Medical Imaging and Scanning solutions for hospital document management. Certifications Digital Edge employees have a wide variety of computer certifications. Most employees are certified in the Dell TechDirect 1000 Client Foundation which targets a persons knowledge about planning, installing, configuring, and the troubleshooting of deployment processes and toolshttps://techdirect.dell.com/portal/AboutCertification.aspx. Digital Edge also has an employee with a Certified Information Systems Security Professional (CISSP)https://www.digitaledge.net/news/cissp-certification/ certification. This certification is the first information security credential to meet the conditions of ISO/IEC 17024. On top of that, CISSP is a globally recognized certification in the field of IT security https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Certified_Information_Systems_Security_Professional. On top of that, Digital Edge has a wide range of certifications including: - Multiple CISCO - Multiple Microsoft including areas of Software Development and DBA - Multiple Comptia - Multiple VMware - Multiple EMC - Multiple Fujitsu - Multiple Linux and Solaris Services – Managed Cloud Services – Private and Hybrid Cloud – Infrastructure as a Service – IT Support and Outsourcing – 24/7 NOC and SOC Operation – Business Continuity and Disaster Recovery – Help Desk Digital Edge is certified in ISO 27001:2013 and ISO 9001:2015. References